What the joker truly wants
by jack hal
Summary: This story has a lot of elements of the story the lottery which is a great short story. this is going to be a creepy story about the joker. the lottery is about once a month people in a town meet up with friends and others and such and become close but during the lottery someone dies and gets killed by the people around them. this is a one shot


**Hello every one this is a one shot based of the short story the lottery and if you don't know what that is look it up after you are done reading it is a very compelling story. This is a one shot so this is all that is going to be put into this story, I just thought it would be interesting to show how normal people in Gotham might act after batman's death. If you could review I would appreciate it also flames are accepted because I find them funny to hear people rant and rave. I also would like to thank GhostHornet for helping me with this story.**

 **Disclaimer I own none of this but I wonder if tony stark will give me a loan so I could buy it.**

All that could be seen was a smile. The darkness seemed to envelope the room as a man wearing a broad smile continued to laugh. Blood is everywhere and you can hear a cold sickening laugh. The darkness seemed to absorb the room as the smile wearing man continues to laugh as he walks closer to the stage. The smile as he slit a man's throat in front of everyone. There was a low chant that got louder and louder. The man walks up to the microphone and starts laughing. The echo goes throughout the room, and then all of a dead silence. The figure started to speak "Hello crazy's sociopaths and murders how has your day been." The silence continues and al that could "well my day has been a killer." Room remained as silent as a mouse that joker just crushed under his foot. "Tough crowd, Harley" he shouts.

"On it mister J" the woman in the jester outfit grabs a machine gun and shoots at the sky. Nervous laughs and awkward claps were everywhere to be seen. The figure with the smile stares at them, his face showing nothing but an insane smirk. He walks up to the man in the front and grabs him. "Today this man will be the sacrifice to the service." The man who was once chanting the figures name now begging to be given mercy. The joker then says "no take backs you are here so it is time to start the service." The man is dragged off and put into bat costume. As the man screams the figure harmonized it with his laughter. The man continued to scream until he was put in to the chair. The smiling figure stood over the man and started to speak "Gotham has changed a lot in the past ten years sense Batman died. It was then that the world finally understood what I was saying. They finally got that death was inevitable. They finally understood that I was right. Everyone could be me all it took was one bad day. Everyone has the urge to murder, torture and destroy." His laugh soon started and the chilling laugh echoed throughout the area.

The man who was tied down tried to scream nothing came out. His eyes were turning red and his body trembled in fear as he knew he was going to die. The smiling figure walks up to him and puts a cold blade onto his throat, then the smiling man starts to talk again " oh don't worry this will be fun, well not as much fun for you I guess but maybe not let's see." The laugh starts again and the cheering starts and then they start to yell horrific ways to torture him. The figure continued to smile as he grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the hand. The splash of blood on his teeth as he continued to smile and laugh at the man below him. The figure grabbed a crowbar and hit the man in the face with it.

The figure smiles at the people and says "your turn." The man's friends all had tiny smiles as they all walked up ready to kill the person in front of them they all attacked. That is when the screaming started the ear piercing scream that echoed in the damp area. His scream eventually became a bloody gurgle. The men were cruel breaking the man's bones stabbing him and cutting him. These hood wearing individuals never knew who the others were, all they cared about was to hurt and kill and release from their anger. The smiling figure then yells for them to stop and they all walk away. There is now a bloody broken man standing there. The figure smiles and says "this is really a work of art" then he laughs again as he pulls out a gun. "you know what is funny is that you came here to do the same thing to someone else and yet look at what has become of you." Then the figure laughs as his laughter echoes through the room a gunshot is fired and the man falls to the floor. The figure then says "Clean up on aisle right in front of my feet." He then laughs. The audience disperses. Weeks after weeks no one knew who the man they killed was but they did not care they went back to their normal lives all thinking the same thing "I can't wait for the next service." These people did not wear bright colored out fits they did not have strange names thee people were just that people.

They were all average some were parents some were loners some had nobody all of these people wanted was to do it all over again. They were driven to continue to go like they were on drugs but they were not. The smiling figure watched thinking everyone is a monster they just don't want to let theirs to come out.


End file.
